Love You My Beauty Dragon ReCreated
by ZevatusB
Summary: [Up! 2 chapter] Manusia? ia menyangkal jika dirinya adalah manusia. Ia adalah Naga, seperti ibunya. Namun, kenapa ibu naganya mengusirnya? Bukankah ibu naganya mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi gadis itu? Kenapa juga ia harus bertemu pangeran Uchiha itu? Bagaimana jadinya kehidupan gadis itu ditengah-tengah manusia? / Warning: SasuFemNaru , cerita gaje.
1. Pojok Author

**Pojok Author**

Hallo untuk para readers. Pojok Author ini adalah bagian khusus untuk author mengklarifikasi jika muncul sebuah pemikiran negatif tentang saya. Saya juga tidak ingin mengganggu para pembaca, oleh karena itu saya membuat bagian sendiri untuk membahas hal ini.

 **Untuk semua yang pernah membaca 'Love You My Beauty Dragon by Zevatus'**

Saya adalah Zevatus yang membuat fanfic tersebut. Namun fanfic itu discontinue semenjak tahun 2015 tepatnya di chapter 5 dikarenakan

1\. Author masuk ke sekolah yang ketat saat itu sehingga tugas dan ujian numpuk. Itulah alasan author mulai jarang membuka

2\. Saat author akhirnya mendapatkan waktu luang, saat itu di block oleh internet positif. author sudah mencoba untuk membuka dengan menggunakan berbagai proxy. saat akhirnya bisa masuk ke ... alasan ketiga muncul

3\. Saya tidak dapat masuk ke akun Zevatus.

4\. Saya mengalami banyak masalah dari persoalan pertemanan sampai masalah asmara sehingga membentuk dunia baru untuk menghibur diri sendiri.

Nah, itu adalah alasan mengapa **Love You My Bauty Dragon** Discontinue. saat ini saat saya kembali dan dapat membuka saya memutuskan membuat akun baru dan ingin memulai kembali fanfiction tersebut.

Saya tidak dapat berharap para pembaca yang dulu menykai fanfic buatan saya untuk kembali. Saya sadar bahwa saya tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang saya mulai saat itu. Namun saya ingin menyelesaikan apa yang saya mulai, karena itu saya kembali membuat fanfic ini.

Intinya **pojok author** ini dibuat untuk mencegah saya dikatakan sebagai seorang pelagiat karena akan sakit rasanya jika kita dikatakan pelagiat atas karya yang kita buat sendiri.

pada Love You My Beauty Dragon kali ini, saya ingin memperbaiki beberapa bagian dan jalan cerita, sehingga mungkin akan ada perbedaan dalam ceritanya...

Sekian curhatan hati saya

Salam

ZevatusB (Akun lain Zevatus)


	2. Chapter 1

**Love You My Beauty Dragon**

By

Zevatus

Warning: SasuFemNaru, typo, gaje, bahasa aneh, alur kecepetan, latar dan waktu berganti-ganti sesuka author gaje, serta feel kurang…

Summary: Manusia? ia menyangkal jika dirinya adalah manusia. Ia adalah Naga, seperti ibunya. Namun, kenapa ibu naganya mengusirnya? Bukankah ibu naganya mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi gadis itu? Kenapa juga ia harus bertemu pangeran Uchiha itu? Bagaimana jadinya kehidupan gadis itu ditengah-tengah manusia?

No like, please don't read…

 **Prolog**

 _Naga… Naga adalah makhluk penyendiri yang sangat membenci keramaian. Mereka tinggal di berbagai tempat yang sangat sulit dijangkau oleh manusia. Pegunungan, dasar lautan, bahkan didalam perut bumi. Sikap mereka yang membenci keramaian membuat manusia takut, mereka menganggap naga adalah binatang buas yang harus disingkirkan, binatang buas yang akan membahayakan keluarga mereka. Padahal naga adalah binatang suci, binatang yang memiliki akal, memiliki hati, memiliki kekuatan, serta memiliki kebijaksanaan dan pengetahuan melebihi manusia tertua yang pernah ada._

 _Ya, kebijaksanaan yang tak terhingga…_

 _Tanpa mereka ketahui, mereka mulai membuat naga-naga semakin membenci manusia, bukan lagi hanya karena mereka membenci keramaian yang dibuat oleh manusia-manusia itu… tapi…_

 _Pembunuhan naga, pembunuhan naga yang dilakukan oleh manusia-manusia itu semenjak 1000 tahun yang lalu membuat mereka tak lagi ingin mendekati manusia…_

 _Namun kini terukir sejarah baru, yah… sejarah antara seekor naga dan seorang anak manusia…_

 _Namun saat perpisahan itu datang, apa yang akan terjadi?_

 **Chapter one**

 **Kerajaan Uchiha**

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun… Aku ikut yaaaa…" Terdengar suara seorang gadis dengan surai pink sedang memohon kepada pemuda dengan rambut raven yang seakan melawan gaya gravitasi.

"Hn…" gumam sang pemuda yang malas berdebat.

"Baiklah, Aku anggap itu tanda bahwa kau mengijinkanku…" Ucapnya dengan nada gembira, membuat Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar merasa risih karena perempuan ini terus saja mendekatinya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang setiap kali perempuan itu bersikap manja di depannya.

Itulah cerita kenapa sekarang, pangeran kerajaan Uchiha itu berangkat berburu ditemani oleh sebuah tandu yang membawa tuan putri kejaraan Haruno itu. Membuat Sasuke semakin jengkel dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Menggunakan tandu untuk berburu, ayolah… sejak kapan orang pergi berburu menggunakan tandu.

 **#Zevatus#**

Sedangkan di suatu tempat…

"Ibu… Sekarang aku bisa menguasai elemen api. Ibu memang yang terbaik…" ucap seorang gadis sambil memeluk seekor naga yang ikut membalas pelukannya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, ibu akan memberikannya…" ucap sang naga yang ternyata dapat berbicara. Yah, selama ini yang manusia ketahui hanyalah naga adalah hewan dan hewan tak dapat berbicara layaknya manusia. Benar bukan?

"Hmnnn… kenapa ibu sangat baik padaku? Padahal aku bukanlah naga seperti ibu… tapi ibu memberiku kekuatan layaknya naga. Mengajariku semua hal yang aku butuhkan seperti berpedang, memanah, membaca, menjahit dan masih banyak lagi. Ibu juga memberikanku semua yang aku inginkan. Kenapa? Bukankah kata ibu orang tuaku sangat lah kejam kepada ibu… bisa ibu jelaskan?" Kata gadis itu dengan nada memohon.

"Karena kau berbeda…" ucap sang naga singkat.

"Berbeda?" Kata gadis itu.

"Hatimu terasa sangat hangat, sayang… Ibu menyayangi mu saat pertama ibu melihatmu." Ucap naga itu.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu terdiam. Dulu dia tidak memiliki minat untuk bertanya kepada ibu naganya bahwa kenapa ia berbeda dengan naga yang ibunya katakan. mengapa ia tidak memiliki sayap? mengapa ia tidak dapat berubah menyerupai ibunya? Namun, beberpa minggu yang lalu ibu naganya akhirnya menceritakan tantang dirinya, tentang siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan dari cerita itu, gadis cantik itu telah menetapkan bahwa ibunya tak salah telah membawanya. Orang tuanya lah yang merupakan orang jahat disini. Dan dia sangat membenci manusia-manusia kejam itu. Kenapa juga dia harus lahir sebagai manusia? Lebih baik menjadi seekor naga yang memiliki hati seperti ibunya…

"Ibu… Naru sayang ibu…" Kata gadis itu lagi lalu memeluk ibunya.

Meski ia mengetahui siapa dirinya, dia tak ingin meninggalkan sang ibu. Yah… Naru, nama yang terukir cantik di liontin milik sang gadis. Liontin kecil yang ia bawa bersamanya saat ibu naganya mengambilnya dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Ibu juga sayang Naru, tapi sudah saatnya…"

 **Degh…**

"A-apa m-maksud Ibu?" Tanya Naru yang mulai tergagap dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"18 tahun ibu menjadi egois dan menghilangkan kebijaksanaan ibu… sudah waktunya ibu kembali menjadi naga yang semestinya Naru. Ibu menurunkan kekuatan, kebijaksanaan, dan kemampuan untuk menjadi bekalmu. Kembalilah ke orang tuamu, dan jadilah manusia yang bijak, sayang…" ucap naga itu sambil mengelus pipi sang gadis.

"T-tidak… aku tidak mau ibu… aku mohon." Kata gadis itu memohon.

"Maaf sayang… sudah waktunya."

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, berusaha menerbangkan tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Tidak mau ibu…" katanya sambil berusaha untuk menghilangkan angin yang diciptakan oleh ibunya.

"Meski ibu memberimu kekuatan, kau tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kekuatan naga yang sebenarnya. Selamat tinggal Naru sayang…" lalu semua menjadi hitam untuk Naru…

 **#Zevatus#**

"Yey… Sasuke-kun memang sangat hebat…" Kata Sakura kegirangan saat Sasuke berhasil memanah seekor rusa.

Tanpa memperdulikan gadis itu, Sasuke langsung berlari kearah rusa itu untuk mengambil hasil tangkapannya. Namun ia cukup terkejut mendapati seorang gadis berbusana kulit hewan terbaring disamping rusa itu.

Pakaiannya minim, memperlihatkan kulit tan yang nampak sangat mempesona, rambutnya berwarna pirang panjang yang dapat Sasuke perkirakan sudah sampai ke mata kaki gadis itu. Bulu matanya lentik, tubuhnya ramping dan sexy membuat sang pangeran Uchiha harus meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan itu. Segera ia melepas jubahnya dan melilitkannya pada tubuh gadis itu. Menutup apa yang seharusnya tidak dilihat oleh laki-laki belum dikenal.

"Kakasih!" panggil sang pangeran membuat orang yang dipanggil langsung bergerak cepat kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Ouji-sama?" Kata Kakasih.

Ia sangat kaget saat mendapati pangerannya sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis di balik semak temat tadi seekor rusa dipanah. Seketika muncul pemikiran tidak masuk akal di kepala Kakashi. Apakah gadis ini adalah jelmaan rusa tadi? atau apakah yang dipanah sang pangeran salah memanah, dan mengenai gadis tersebut?

"Cepat bantu aku membawa rusa itu. Aku akan membawa gadis ini… Kita akan kembali ke istana sekarang." ucap sang pangeran dengan tenang sambil mengendong gadis yang ditemukannya ala pengantin wanita.

Langsung saja Kakashi menatap rusa yang sedang terkapar di dekatnya, serta anak panah yang menancap di paha lambung rusa tersebut. Kakashi menghela nafas sesaat, menepis pemikiran absurb nya lalu membawa rusa hasil buruan pangerannya.

Sakura hanya terdiam saat Kakashi dan Sasuke melewatinya sambil membawa seorang gadis dan rusa bersama mereka. Mereka sama sekali tak memperdulikan gadis pinky tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun… siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Sakura sepanjang perjalanan yang tentu saja hanya dijawab dengan gumaman "Hn" yang membuat gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya sok marah tapi malah membuat sasuke ngeri karena itu nggak ada kesan imut untuk meluluhkan hati pria, melainkan kesan seperti siput aneh menjijikkan yang sangat ia benci.

 **#Zevatus#**

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang sedang terbaring didepannya, yang baru ia ketahui bernama Naru dari kalung yang didapatkan oleh para maid saat memandikan dan menggantikan pakaian gadis itu.

 _Cantik…_

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke…

Entah mengapa, mata sang pangeran yang tidak pernah terpaku oleh sosok seorang gadis sekarang terpaku oleh sosok seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak diketahui latar belakangnya.

Tangan alabaster sang pangeran mulai membelai pipi gadis itu. Menyusuri setiap lekuk pada wajah yang membuat gadis itu terlihat sempurna.

"Rupanya adikku mau meninggalkan tunangannya untuk gadis hutan yang ia temukan beberapa jam lalu." Ucap sebuah suara dari arah pintu membuat Sasuke berbalik untuk menatap orang itu.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Kata Sasuke datar.

"Ingat kau adalah pangeran, kewajibanmu untuk menikahi seorang putri…" Kata orang itu sambil melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Meski harus aku akui dia memang sangat menawan…" lanjutnya saat ia melihat wajah gadis manis yang dibawa oleh adiknya.

"Pergi, Aniki!" Kata Sasuke. Ia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan sang kakak karena yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian lebih adalah kakaknya, bukan dirinya.

"Aku hanya menasihatimu, otouto… Ayah akan sangat marah jika mengetahui puteranya menyukai seorang gadis biasa…" Kata sang kakak.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke yang malas berdebat.

Itachi terus mencoba menasihati sang adik namun selalu dijawab dengan gumaman tak jelas membuat sang kakak akhirnya mengalah dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Manusia memang sangat berisik…" ucap sebuah suara lembut yang langsung mengambil alih perhatian Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bangun…" Kata Sasuke tak memperdulikan kata yang diucapkan gadis itu sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau, dan dimana ini?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap sekeliling, tak memperdulikan perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau berada di kerajaan Uchiha, tepatnya di salah satu kamar tamu di istana ini… dan namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Kata pemuda itu.

Gadis itu memposisikan posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Lalu menatap Sasuke.

Saphire bertemu onyx…

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda… tuan Uchiha…" ucap gadis itu lalu menunduk. meski selama ini gadis itu tinggal di hutan, namun ibunya selalu mengajarinya tata krama. Sehingga gadis itu masih sadar untuk berterima kasih pada orang di depannya.

"Hn…" Gumam pemuda raven itu.

"Maaf merepotkan anda tapi bisakah saya merepotkan anda sekali lagi dengan meminta izin beristirahat selama 1 malam. Besok saya akan pergi…"Ucap gadis itu sopan dan sangat formal, membuat sang raven berpikir tentang siapa sebenarnya gadis didepannya. Tidak mungkin jika gadis itu hanyalah orang biasa jika dia dapat berbicara seformal itu.

"Hn…"

"terima kasih… dan namaku Naru, seorang gadis biasa. Bukan seorang yang cukup penting untuk mengusik pikiran seorang pangeran. Bukankah itu yang ada dalam pikiran anda?" Kata gadis itu seakan mengerti arti gumaman tak jelas pemuda di depannya.

'bagaimana dia tahu pikiranku?' pikir sang pemuda.

"Orang pasti akan menanyakan nama orang yang ia bantu dan siapa orang itu. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika anda memikirkan hal itu." Ucap Naru lagi.

"Ohh… baiklah… Tapi nanti kau harus menceritakan kenapa kau pingsan." ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sedari tadi kemudian berbalik melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Hmnnn, ternyata benar jika manusia selalu menginginkan imbalan atas apa yang dia lakukan…" Kata gadis itu dingin.

"Tentu saja, karena itu adalah sikap dasar manusia…." Ucap Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu. "dan aku yakin kau pun sama karena kau adalah salah satu dari manusia-manusia itu." Lanjutnya lalu keluar meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Tidak… aku bukan manusia, aku adalah naga… anak dari ibuku. Aku tidak akan mau menjadi manusia yang kejam." Ucap gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ibu… aku mau pulang…" Kata Naru lirih.

 **#Zevatus#**

Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamarnya. Entah mengapa semenjak mendengarkan suara gadis itu, jantungnya yang biasanya tenang mulai berdetak sangat cepat dan dapat ia dengar karena baginya suara jantungnya itu sangat kencang, ia bahkan sempat berpikir apakah gadis itu mendengar suara jantungny tersebut. Sungguh ini sangat aneh bagi sang pangeran bungsu itu. Apalagi wajah Naru terus terbayang di pikirannya.

Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur king size nya. Ia menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan dan berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang entah sejak kapan mulai menyusup ke otaknya. Sungguh, pikiran itu mengganggunya. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang lelah karena tadi pergi berburu membuat pemuda raven itu berhasil mengirimkan dirinya ke alam mimpi dengan cepat.

 **#Zevatus#**

"Ke… Suke… Mhhhmmmmm.." desahan itu bagaikan sebuah melodi yang semakin membuat pemuda raven yang mendengarnya semakin gila.

Yah, desahan di sela-sela cumbuan mereka…

Sasuke menarik dirinya dan menatap gadis yang sedari tadi berada dibawahnya…

Mata oniyx-nya sama sekali tak berkedip menatap pemandangan erotis di depannya. Rambut blonde itu kini nampak sedikit basah karena keringat, kulit tannya terlihat mengkilap ditambah dengan bibir yang kini sudah semakin memerah dan sedikit membengkak akibat terus menerus dicumbu oleh sang raven ,semakin membuat libido pemuda berambut emo itu semakin tinggi.

Sasuke lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah telinga sang blonde. "kau terlihat sangat sexy, Naru…" ucap pemuda itu sambil mulai menjilati kuping gadis itu, kemudian bergerak semakin turun melewati tengkuk gadis itu secara perlahan.

"mhhhm…" desah Naru sambil menggigit pelan jari telunjuk kanannya, berusaha meredam desahannya agar tidak semakin terdengar oleh sang pangeran.

"Ah… Suke… berhenti" desahan itu akhirnya lolos saat putting merah mudanya sekarang sedang diemut oleh sang raven.

Jilat, hisap, gigit… itulah yang sekarang sedang sasuke lakukan. Bagaikan seorang bayi yang sedang menghisap susu dari ibunya, ia terus melakukan hal itu. Mau bersikap adil, Sasuke mulai memainkan tangan kirinya untuk memilin putting Naruto yang belum ia jamah.

Desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibir gadis itu. Membuat Sasuke semakin gila.

"Mmmhm…" Naruto menggigit kembali jarinya, tidak ingin membiarkan desahan itu lebih banyak terdengar, walaupun kenikmatan yang diberikan sang raven nampak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya membuat wajah cantik dibawahnya terlihat kecewa. Sasuke menatap gadis itu sejenak…

"Kau menikmatinya, bukan? Naru, sayang…" ucap sang raven dengan nada yang sangat lembut sambil membelai wajah gadis itu dengan punggung tangan.

Sedangkan gadis itu mengangguk kecil dengan wajah memohon agar aktivitas mereka dilanjutkan.

"Katakan… Katakan kau menginginkanku… memohon padaku, sayang… dan aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Kata sang pangeran bungsu berusaha menggoda gadisnya.

"Suke… a-aku mohon. Penuhi aku, bi-biarkan aku merasakan semuanya. P-penuhi aku… aku mohon, Sasuke-sama…" Ucap gadis itu dengan sedikit terbata dan wajah yang semakin memerah karena malu dan juga berusaha menahan nafsunya.

"As you wish, Hime…" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mulai memasukkan jari-jarinya di lubang hangat gadis itu. Dengan tidak sabaran, ia menggerakkan satu jarinya yang kini telah masuk ke lubang hangat itu.

"Ahhmm…mmh…" tak perlu waktu lama, Sasuke langsung memasukkan dua jarinya yang lain dan menggerakkannya. Tanpa memperdulikan rancauan kesakitan gadis yang sedang ia persiapkan lubangnya.

"Suke… pe-lan… kumohon lebih lembut… Ah…" Saat Naru memohon, Sasuke menemukannya. Jari-jarinya menemukan titik yang sudah dapat dipastikan dapat membuat orang-orang melayang ke surga.

Sasuke terus memaju mundurkan jari-jarinya serta menabrak titik tadi dengan brutalnya. Membuat desahan sang gadis semakin terdengar.

"S-suke… aku mau…"

Namun tiba-tiba sasuke mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, sekali lagi membuat gadis itu kecewa…

"Aku belum mengijinkanmu, Naru.." Kata Sasuke lalu memegang juniornya yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Karena dia ingin merasakannya juga…" Kata Sasuke seperti anak kecil, lalu mengarahkan kepala juniornya ke bibir lubang itu, bersiap menerima kehangatan yang akan ia terima…

 **Tok… tok… tok…**

"Yang mulia pangeran… yang mulia raja meminta anda menemuinya di ruang makan satu jam lagi…" ucap seorang maid dibalik pintu kamar Sasuke…

"Hn… pergilah, aku akan menemui ayahanda…." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengucek matanya.

"Baik, yang mulia pangeran." Kata maid itu lalu meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, celananya pun terasa sesak. Tiba-tiba wajah Naru muncul dalam pikirannya, dan…

"APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN?!" teriak Sasuke yang kesadarannya langsung muncul 100%. Ia segera menyibakkan selimutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Benar saja, celananya nampak sedikit basah, dan juniornya masih menegang…

'Sejak kapan pikiranku sekotor ini?!' Batin Sasuke frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memimpikan hal semenjijikan itu dengan orang yang baru ia ketahui namanya saja.

Namun wajah Naru yang memerah, dengan tubuh indah tanpa sehelai benangpun kembali muncul dalam benaknya, membuat yang dibawah sana semakin terasa sesak dan menyiksa.

Sepertnya ia harus menyelesaikan urusannya yang satu ini dulu agar tidak tersiksa…

Salahkan otaknya yang sepertinya koslet setelah bertemu gadis itu…

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

Akhirnya selesai…

Makasih sudah mau membaca fanfic gaje author yang satu ini…

Bagaimana menurut readers? Gaje? Ancur? Nggak jelas? Mohon luangkan waktu memberikan sedikit saran untuk author ini.

Maaf, ini pertama kalinya author yang satu ini membuat fanfic rate M jadi nggak bisa kasih feel yang baik seperti fanfic-fanfic rate M lainnya.

Dan mohon memberikan kritik maupun saran yang ada dalam pikiran readers agar dapat author usahakan untuk memperbaikinya…

 **So**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please give your review**


	3. Chapter 2

Love You My Beauty Dragon

By

Zevatus

Warning: SasuFemNaru, typo, gaje, bahasa aneh, alur kecepetan, OOC, latar dan waktu berganti-ganti sesuka author gaje, serta feel kurang…

Summary: Manusia? ia menyangkal jika dirinya adalah manusia. Ia adalah Naga, seperti ibunya. Namun, kenapa ibu naganya mengusirnya? Bukankah ibu naganya mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi gadis itu? Kenapa juga ia harus bertemu pangeran Uchiha itu? Bagaimana jadinya kehidupan gadis itu ditengah-tengah manusia?

 ** _Untuk para readers maupun author yang menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic saya bahkan memberikan review, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Saya tidak menyangka fanfic gaje saya akan mendapatkan respons yang baik. oh ia, saya ingin meminta maaf karena chapter sebelumnya banyak sekali kata yang typo dan karakternya OOC Hehehe…_**

 ** _Langsung saja deh daripada banyak bicara, selamat membaca…_**

 ** _Don't like, please don't read…_**

Chapter Two

Ruang makan keluarga kerajaan Uchiha saat itu sangat nampak sangat sepi hanya terdengar suara benturan antara piring-piring keramik dengan peralatan makan dari perak yang tengah digunakan diruangan itu, belum ada yang membuka suara deluan sampai sang kepala keluarga –sang raja- itu sendiri lah yang membuyarkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau tahu maksud ayahanda menyuruh kita sarapan bersama pagi ini, Sasuke?" Kata sang raja dengan nada datar khas keluarga Uchiha.

"Tidak, ayahanda…" Kata Sasuke yang tidak kalah datarnya.

"Kita akan membahas pertunanganmu…" Ucap sang raja lagi.

Sasuke memandang ayahnya seakan meminta penjelasan. Kenapa baru sekarang mereka membahas masalah ini?

"Ada masalah apa, Ayahanda?" Tanya Itachi –putra mahkota, sekaligus kakak dari Sasuke-.

"Kita tidak bisa lebih lama mempertahankan pertunangan ini. Dari pihak tunangan Sasuke juga sudah menyetujui hal ini, mengingat usia Sasuke yang sudah seharusnya menikah, dia tidak mungkin menunggu tunangannya lebih lama lagi." Kata Uchiha Fugaku tenang, menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Yah, kemarin sang raja kerajaan Uchiha pergi ke kerajaan putri yang menjadi tunangan putra bungsunya, Sasuke. Kedua pemimpin kerajaan itu membahas tentang masa depan anak-anak mereka. Mengingat Sasuke yang sudah berusia 22 tahun yang seharusnya sudah menikah dengan seorang putri lalu pergi meninggalkan istana Uchiha bersama istrinya agar keseimbangan kerajaan Uchiha dapat dipertahankan tidak bisa diundur lagi. Ingat, kerajaan hanya membutuhkan seorang pewaris, mereka tak membutuhkan sebuah konflik seperti perebutan kekuasaan atau sejenisnya.

Lalu kenapa pertunangannya dibatalkan? Hal itu karena tunangan Sasuke tidak diketahui keberadaannya dan umur Sasuke yang sudah mencapai 22 tahun harus secepatnya menikah agar tidak semakin terikat dengan kerajaan Uchiha.

"Hn…" gumam Sasuke. Dia sih setuju-setuju saja, lagipula dia tidak pernah melihat bagaimana rupa tunangannya, jadi itu tidaklah masalah jika pertunangan yang sudah sangat lama itu untuk diakhiri. Terlebih dengan batalnya pertunangan itu, bukankah dia bisa dekat dengan gadis manapun (?).

"Apa kau tidak masalah dengan hal ini, sayang?" Tanya permaisuri kerajaan Uchiha kepada anak bungsunya dengan lembut.

"Hn…" lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gumaman tidak jelas.

"Dan ada satu lagi yang ingin ayahanda sampaikan padamu…" Kata Fugaku lagi saat Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Sakura akan menjadi tunanganmu…" dan kata-kata itu berhasil membuat sang raven berbalik kembali menghadap keluarganya.

"Kau setuju bukan?" Tanya ibundanya.

"Tidak… Aku tidak akan pernah setuju…" jawab sang raven saat ia kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Sampai matipun dia tidak ingin berpasangan dengan perempuan menggelikan berambut seperti permen karet seperti putri Haruno itu.

Melihatnya sehari setiap minggu saja sudah membuat mood pangeran bungsu itu sangat buruk, bagaimana jika dia harus melihatnya setiap hari?

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian sangat sering bersama?" Kata sang raja yang bahkan tidak mengerti perasaan putra bungsunya.

"Sudah cukup pembicaraan ini, aku tetap tidak mau bertunangan dengan putri Haruno itu…" Kata Sasuke yang langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan keluarganya yang terus saja menatapnya.

Keluarga kerajaan Uchiha tidak dapat percaya bahwa anak termuda pasangan raja dan ratu Uchiha itu akan menolak dengan sangat tegas seperti saat ini, mengingat Sasuke tidak pernah menentang keinginan ayahanda dan ibundanya. Sedangkan sang pangeran mahkota hanya menatap adiknya sambil tersenyum karena dia tahu alasan kenapa sang adik bersikap membangkang seperti saat ini.

 **#Zevatus#**

Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang makan, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam kedua orang tuanya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar kakaknya mengatakan sesuatu pada kedua orang tua mereka.

Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing, sekarang dia ingin mengasingkan diri dahulu di arena panah kerajaan. Yah, itulah satu-satunya kegiatan yang selalu bisa memperbaiki mood-nya yang sedang buruk.

Sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati, setiap pelayan akan menundukkan kepala mereka untuk memberi hormat kepada sang pangeran bungsu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melangkahkan kakinya melewati mereka dengan langkah cepat.

Sesampainya di arena panah, ia mengambil posisinya seperti biasa yaitu 90 meter didepan target. Ditatapnya target yang ada didepannya. Secara perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya lurus dengan bahu. Tiba-tiba, bola-bola cahaya berwarna biru bermunculan, mengelilingi pemuda itu dan mulai membentuk busur ditangan kiri sang pangeran. Sedangkan dipunggungnya terbentuk tempat dia menyimpan anak panahnya.

Sasuke mengambil anak panahnya lalu membidikkannya ke target yang ada didepannya tanpa rasa ragu, mencoba menghilangkan mood buruknya pagi itu.

 **#Zevatus#**

Naru menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan disampingnya terdapat kotak, gaun berwarna merah dengan motif bunga yang disulam dengan benang emas menghiasi gaunnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan. Rambutnya juga telah tertata sangat rapih. Ia tinggal menunggu sang pangeran Uchiha itu datang agar dia dapat segera pamit dan meninggalkan istana itu.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, darimana Naru mendapatkan gaun yang ia kenakan? Nah, gaun itu berasal dari kotak yang ada disampingnya. Kotak berisikan baju-bajunya yang selalu ia bawa dengan menggunakan sihir penyembunyi barang. Ia memang sengaja meminta ibunya memberikan kekuatan itu. Paling tidak ia bisa menyimpan barang-barang yang mungkin akan ia perlukan suatu hari nanti, nggak ada yang tahu bukan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan? Dan nampaknya kekuatan itu cukup berguna disaat-saat seperti ini. paling tidak ia tidak menjadi gelandangan yang bahkan tidak memiliki sehelai baju untuk digunakan.

Naru memutar tubuhnya, manatap penampilannya di cermin tersebut.

Sebenarnya ia cukup suka menggunakan gaun yang manis, mengingat ibu naganya membiasakannya menggunakan gaun-gaun seperti itu sejak kecil. Tapi, dengan kegemarannya yang suka bermain di hutan, gaun-gaun itu hanya dapat mengganggunya. Itulah kenapa ia lebih banyak menggunakan baju berburu seperti yang ia kenakan saat pertama kali Sasuke menemukannya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai menyusup keluar menembus pertahanannya dan mulai mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya saat kembali mengingat sang ibu yang dengan teganya melemparkan ia keluar dari 'rumah' mereka. Namun, suara ketukan pintu langsung mengambil alih perhatiannya. Menyadarkan Naru dari kesedihan gadis itu. Segera ia menyeka air matanya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Didepannya saat ini berdiri seorang wanita berambut raven panjang sedang menatapnya dari atas kebawah dengan mata yang mirip dengan sang Uchiha bungsu. Melihat wanita tersebut, Naru berhipotesis sendiri jika wanita itu adalah permaisuri kerajaan Uchiha.

 **Flashback**

Itachi menceritakan kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa tadi malam Sasuke membawa seorang gadis. Sang raja dan ratu langsung bertanya-tanya bagaimana gadis itu, meski sang raja tetap saja memasang wajah stoic ala keluarga Uchiha tapi sang ibu sudah menggebu-gebu mempertanyakan gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mau menolong orang tak dikenal apalagi terang-terangan mengutarakan perasaannya kepada sang kakak. (meski sebenarnya kata terang-terangan itu hanya bumbu yang itachi taburkan untuk memeriahkan suasana saja).

penasaran dengan gadis yang berhasil membuat putra manisnya menjadi pembangkang seperti saat ini membuat Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar yang Itachi katakan. Berharap gadis itu masih berada disana.

Ia ingin memastikan bahwa putranya tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah dan gadis itu tidak akan menjadi ancaman untuk keluarga dan kerajaannya. Ia bertekat jika gadis itu adalah gadis baik, dia akan mendukung putranya, bahkan jika sang suami tidak menyetujui hubungan putra bungsunya nanti.

 **Flashback end**

"Maaf, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Naru dengan sangat sopan.

Sang wanita hanya terdiam dan langsung melangkah memasuki kamar tersebut tanpa memperdulikan Naru. Mikoto menatap seluruh ruangan dan matanya tertuju pada tempat tidur yang berserakan gaun dan sebuah kotak dekat cermin yang terbuka menampakkan beberapa gaun didalamnya.

Naru yang melihat itu langsung bergegas membereskan gaun-gaunnya. Dari gaun berburu sampai gaun biasa dan dengan cepat ia masukkan kedalam kotak lalu menjentikkan jarinya menghilangkan kotak tersebut.

"M-maafkan saya…" Kata Naru sopan.

"Hmnn, jadi kau yang bernama Naru?" Tanya wanita itu ragu.

Pasalnya, menurut anak sulungnya, Naru adalah gadis yang ditemukan Sasuke didalam hutan. Saat dibawa masuk ke dalam istana pun, gadis itu menggunakan baju yang dapat dikatakan tidak sopan serta terbuat dari kulit hewan layaknya orang yang tidak pernah keluar dari hutan.

Tapi sekarang…

Lihat, gadis ini sangat cantik. Pakaiannya juga sangat menawan. Mikoto yakin kalau gaun itu terbuat dari kain sutra. Dan lagi corak pada gaun tersebut sama sekali bukan corak dari kerajaan Uchiha. Ditambah dengan kotak penuh gaun-gaun tadi, dapat Mikoto pastikan bahwa gadis ini bukanlah gadis sembarangan. Sihirnya mungkin dapat dikatakan sihir tingkat rendah, yaitu sihir penyembunyi barang. Tapi tidak masalah soal itu karena mereka memanglah tidak bisa memilih kemampuan apa yang mereka bawa sejak lahir bukan? Bagaimanapun itu adalah berkat dari dewa. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Mikoto.

"Iya, dan anda sendiri?" Tanya Naru dengan lembut. Menunjukkan sopan santunnya pada lawan bicaranya.

"Aku Mikoto. Ibu dari Sasuke, pemuda yang membawamu ke tempat ini…" Jawab Mikoto. Ia senang dengan sikap sopan perempuan didepannya. Meskipun bukan seorang putri, Naru nampak cocok dengan putranya. Jika putra kesayangannya itu menyukai Naru, kenapa tidak dia restui saja… Tapi jika boleh jujur, Mikoto sedikit curiga dengan Naru karena menurut cerita Itachi, kemunculan gadis itu dapat dikatakan sebuah misteri.

"Oh… Maaf atas ketidak sopananku, yang mulia…" Kata Naru lalu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Benar saja pemikirannya kalau wanita didepannya adalah ibu dari si pangeran Uchiha itu. Segera Naru mengambil kursi dan mempersilahkan Mikoto duduk. Jujur dia merasa agak canggung untuk berbicara dengan manusia, apalagi 2 orang pertama yang mengajaknya bicara setelah diusir oleh sang ibu adalah orang-orang yang cukup penting.

"Terima kasih…" Kata Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada Naru lalu duduk di kursi tersebut, sedangkan Naru duduk dikursi yang lain.

"Ada apa yang mulia permaisuri datang menemui hamba?" Tanya Naru dengan cara bicara yang sangat formal.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Mikoto langsung.

"Maksud yang mulia?"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti anak terlantar dari hutan, juga tidak terlihat seperti gadis desa maupun kota mengingat sutra adalah kain yang sangat mahal saat ini. Jadi, siapa kamu? Dan apa yang kamu inginkan dari kerajaan kami?" Tanya Mikoto. Dia harus memastikan dahulu latar belakang gadis dihadapannya sebelum memberikan restu untuk Sasuke.

Yahhh, walaupun dia harus berargumen dengan raja kerajaan Haruno nanti…

Naru hanya menatap Mikoto bingung. Jujur dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang perkembangan pada manusia. Ibu naganya hanya mengajarkannya kebijaksanaan, kemampuan, keahlian dan semua yang ia butuhkan untuk bertahan hidup. Bukan ajaran mengenai barang apa yang harganya sedang naik maupun apa yang dapat memperlihatkan status seseorang.

"Maaf yang mulia, aku hanyalah gadis biasa. Selama ini aku tinggal di hutan bersama ibu dan juga kakakku jadi aku tidak terlalu mengetahui masalah di luar hutan seperti harga sebuah kain atau apapun. Sedangkan gaun ini aku buat dari kain yang ibu berikan…" Kata sang gadis memberikan jawaban jujur kepada Mikoto.

"Jika itu benar, bagaimana ibumu mendapatkan kain sutra itu?" Tanya sang permaisuri dengan penuh minat.

"Di hutan terdapat banyak kepompong sutra di musim gugur. Ibu menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuatkanku kain dan benang agar aku dapat menjahit gaun-gaunku sendiri…" Kata Naru sambil mengingat kembali masa lalunya bersama sang ibu naga.

"Kau dapat menjahit?" Tanya Mikoto takjub.

"Ia, yang mulia. Ibu mengajariku…" Kata Naru sambil tersenyum.

"Wah… ibumu pastilah orang yang hebat. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya…" Kata Mikoto tersenyum.

Namun seketika wajah Naru menampakkan raut wajah sedih, membuat Mikoto bingung. Apalagi melihat gadis itu mulai berlinang air mata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mikoto cepat, sedikit panik melihat gadis itu menangis.

"T-tidak ada, yang mulia… hanya saja aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang-orang sampai seperti ini. Selama ini aku hanya berbicara seperti ini bersama ibu. Pasalnya orang-orang diluar sana sangat menakutkan… jadi aku berusaha berbicara seminimal mungkin." Kata Naru sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ya ampun… sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi ya." Kata Mikoto mencoba menenangkan Naru.

"Terima kasih…"

"Oh ia, kenapa bisa sampai Sasuke menemukanmu dihutan?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Ibu mengusirku… ia mengatakan sudah saatnya untuk berpisah…" Kata Naru dengan nada sangat sedih. Naru memang mengatakan hal yang jujur meski ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia katakan. Lebih baik mengatakan sedikit asalkan jujur dari pada banyak bicara tapi pada akhirnya hanya akan membuatnya berbohong.

"Kenapa? Apa kau membuat kesalahan?" Tanya Mikoto. Sedangkan Naru hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Lalu kau akan kemana?" Tanya Mikoto. Ia kasihan pada gadis didepannya. Ibu macam apa yang tega mengusir anak gadisnya? Padahal baru saja ia memuji ibu Naru.

"Aku tidak tahu… aku akan berkeliling mencari tempat tinggal…" Kata Naru sambil tersenyum menenangkan kepada Mikoto.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal disini?" Tanya Mikoto membuat Naru membola kan matanya.

"A-apa anda serius?" Tanya Naru. Ia tidak menyangka Mikoto akan mengizinkannya tinggal disini.

"Tentu… Kamu bisa menempati kamar ini seterusnya…" Kata Mikoto. Saking senangnya, Naru langsung memeluk Mikoto. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada manusia yang sangat baik seperti perempuan didepannya.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan menyambut pelukan Naru dengan sangat lembut.

"Terima kasih…" Kata Naru sambil terisak. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya tersenyum. Ia akan mendukung Sasuke untuk mendapatkan gadis blonde ini.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"18 tahun, yang mulia…" Jawab Naru.

"Bagus, kau ingin membantuku?" tanya Mikoto.

Awalnya Naru ragu tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk lalu Mikoto menjelaskan apa yang ia inginkan dari Naru.

 **#Zevatus#**

Di salah satu gua di gunung Orientes…

"Aku senang, Naru mulai mempercayai manusia… tapi, kenapa anak itu memilih untuk tidak kembali ke orang tuanya?" Terdengar suara lembut dari seekor naga.

"Itulah manusia, ibu… Mereka akan sangat sulit untuk kembali ke orang yang sangat ia benci…" Kata seseorang dibalik bayangan. Hanya matanya yang bersinar yang nampak dari balik bayangan tersebut.

"Aku yakin Naru akan tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan… kebijaksanaan yang kuturunkan padanya akan membuatnya menjadi manusia yang bijak. Aku harap keputusanku ini tidaklah salah, aku ingin dia meraih kebahagiaannya…" Kata Naga itu sekali lagi.

"Aku berharap hal yang sama, ibu… meskipun dia bukan naga, tapi dia tetaplah adikku." Kata sosok itu sekali lagi.

"Pergilah… Lindungilah Naru. Berikan kabar kepadaku jika ada hal penting." Kata sang Naga.

"Baik, ibu…" Kata orang tersebut lalu menundukkan kepalanya kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **#Zevatus#**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Fugaku yang sedang duduk sambil menatap dokumen-dokumen negara yang harus ia periksa. Didekatnya duduk seorang wanita cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Mikoto.

"dia anak yang baik…. Tidak ada satupun kata-katanya yang merupakan kebohongan. Bahkan tindakannya juga tidak ada yang mencurigakan… kita bisa tenang jika memang benar itu adalah gadis yang diinginkan Sasuke… Terlebih, sikapnya sangat sopan." Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Inilah kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh permaisuri kerajaan Uchiha. Ia bisa membedakan, mana yang merupakan kebohongan dan mana kejujuran. Bahkan melihat gerak-gerik lawan bicaranya pun dia bisa mengetahui jika ada hal aneh pada lawan bicaranya. Tapi, Naru berbeda. Dia menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa melebih-lebihkan apapun. Mikoto cukup senang dengan hal itu.

Inilah rahasia yang membuat kerajaan Uchiha menjadi kerajaan yang tidak pernah dapat diperdaya oleh kerajaan lain.

"Hn…"

"Tapi aku tidak mau membuat semua berjalan mudah untuk Sasuke… Apakah kau ingin membantuku?" Kata Mikoto pada suaminya. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya menatap istrinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana perjuangan anak kita. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin ada dari anak-anakku yang menjadi seorang tak tau moral yang akan menyakiti perasaan seorang gadis…" Kata Mikoto menjelaskan kepada suaminya.

Ya, Mikoto ingin mengetes Sasuke. Seberapa besar keinginan anak itu untuk mendapatkan gadis sebaik Naru…

 **#Zevatus#**

Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. Busur serta anak panahnya sudah kembali menjadi bola-bola cahaya, kemudian menghilang. Ia sudah cukup lelah, dan lagi mood nya yang buruk sudah menghilang. Namun Sasuke tiba-tiba mengernyitkan dahinya, dia seakan melupakan sesuatu. Tapi dia lupa apa…

Saat onyx nya menatap kelangit biru diatasnya, dia terdiam. Tiba-tiba wajah seorang gadis muncul didalam kepalanya.

'Kuso… kenapa aku melupakannya!' Jerit sang raven dalam hati meski dia masih memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

Dengan langkah besar, pemuda raven itu segera menuju ke kamar sang blonde. Dia benar-benar melupakan gadis itu tadi.

Sekarang yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana keadaan Naru, apa gadis itu sudah makan, ataukah gadis itu sudah meninggalkan istana? Sunggung Sasuke merasa ingin gila memikirkan itu. Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh saat memikirkan Naru akan pergi meninggalkannya. Poor Sasuke…

Saat Sasuke tiba didepan kamar sang blonde, ia melihat pintu itu sedikit terbuka membuatnya penasaran lalu mulai mengintip sedikit.

Nampak di bingkai jendela, sang blode sedang duduk dengan sangat santai. Rambutnya disinari oleh matahari, membuat rambut itu nampak seperti emas yang sangat berharga. Gaun merahnya yang merupakan mini dress memperlihatkan sedikit pahanya yang mulus. Membuat sang pangeran harus meneguk ludah untuk menahan diri agar tidak dikuasai oleh nafsu.

"Sampai kapan seorang pangeran Uchiha terhormat akan mengintip seorang gadis seperti itu?" Tanya Naru tiba-tiba lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke yang mengintipnya sedari tadi.

Sasuke sedikit terlonjak saat ketahuan mengintip, membuatnya langsung berdiri tegap dan berjalan memasuki kamar Naru.

"Kukira kau sudah pergi…" Kata Sasuke datar.

"Maaf jika aku tetap berada disini …" Kata Naru yang sudah berbalik.

Mata saphire nya menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian, jantung Sasuke seakan akan berhenti berdetak saat senyuman itu terukir diwajah cantik Naru.

"Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini, Nii-sama…" Kata gadis itu lembut.

 **#Zevatus#**

Sasuke menatap kearah orang tuanya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, meminta penjelasan dari raja dan ratu kerajaan Uchiha tersebut tak terkecuali dengan sang kakak yang tersenyum menyebalkan kearahnya.

Apakah ayahanda dan ibundanya setega ini pada anak mereka? Memaksanya menerima pernikahan denga Sakura menggunakan cara seperti ini?

Naru duduk di salah satu bangku di ruang makan itu sambil menatap bingung kearah Sasuke serta sang raja dan ratu. Ini pertama kalinya ia ikut makan malam bersama para manusia, namun kenapa suasana sangat mencekam?

Sedangkan Mikoto dan itachi berusaha menahan tawa mereka dan tetap memasang wajah stoic ala keluarga Uchiha. Merupakan hal langka untuk seseorang agar dapat mempermainkan si bungsu Uchiha tersebut, dan mempermainkannya adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan untuk keluarganya…

 **Flashback**

"Bagaimana cara ibunda akan melakukannya?" Tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat kedua orang tuanya mengernyitkan dahi merasa tidak suka dengan sikap Itachi yang masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Itachi yang memahami sikap kedua orang tuanya tidak mau mengambil pusing. Dia langsung mengambil tempat di salah satu bagian sofa yang ada di dekat kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku ingin tahu apa rencana ibunda pada adik tersayangku…" Kata Itachi lagi.

Bukannya marah, Mikoto malah tersenyum dengan sangat lembut membuat Itachi yakin jika ide sang ibu benar-benar akan menyusahkan adiknya. Namun dalam hatinya, dia juga ingin terlibat dengan rencananya itu. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan mengganggu adiknya itu.

"Aku meminta Naru untuk menjadi anak angkatku…" Kata Mikoto masih tetap tersenyum. Namun berbeda dengan ekspresi yang diberikan oleh sang raja. Ia menatap tajam ke arah istrinya meski tak ada satupun kata yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu.

"Fuga-kun… jangan menatapku seperti itu. Lagian tidak akan ada pengangkatan resmi. Lagipula, aku sangat menginginkan seorang putri. Aku juga sudah membicarakannya dengan Naru dan dia setuju saja meski tidak ada pengangkatan secara resmi… jadi tidak apa kan?" Kata Mikoto dengan nada memelas kepada sang suami.

"Hn…"

"Kalau seperti itu, bagaimana Sasuke bisa mendapatkan Naru?" Tanya Itachi.

"Entahlah, kita lihat bagaimana perjuangan anak itu…" Kata sang ibu.

 **Flashback off**

Itulah hal yang sebenarnya terjadi yang tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke dan membuat moodnya yang baru saja baik langsung menguap. Namun egonya pun membuatnya tidak bisa mempertanyakan secara langsung kepada keluarganya.

Poor Sasuke…

"Nah, Naru… besok akan ada lomba berburu. Kamu bisa berburu tidak?" Tanya Mikoto langsung kepada Naru dengan sangat lembut membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bisa, yang mulia…" Kata Naru sedikit canggung…

"Bagus… Untuk mewakili pihak istana, biar kamu dan Sasuke saja yang pergi. Kamu tidak keberatan bukan?" Kata Mikoto ceria.

"Nggak apa-apa, yang mulia…" Kata Naru.

"Nggak! Nanti yang ada dia hanya mempermalukan keluarga istana. Aku tidak mau dipermalukan di depan umum!" Kata Sasuke langsung dan dengan nada datar.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?!" Kata Naru berusaha menahan amarah.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau berpasangan denganmu, kau pasti hanya akan mempermalukanku. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berburu. Memegang busur pun pasti tidak bisa…" ejek Sasuke membuat keluarganya mengernyitkan dahi karena mendengar sang pangeran bungsu untuk pertama kalinya berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku bisa berburu, Teme! Jangan mengejekku…" Kata Naru yang mulai terbawa emosi.

Melihat itu, Mikoto tersenyum samar… Dalam hati dia sangat senang melihat anaknya seperti ini, tidak seperti boneka yang selalu menurut padanya.

"Sudah! Ini sudah diputuskan, dan kalian akan pergi besok!" Perintah mutlak dari sang raja sudah dikeluarkan dan Sasuke hanya bisa menelan kembali semua ejekan yang tadi mau ia lontarkan.

Sebenarnya sih bukan maksud Sasuke mengejek Naru,tapi moodnya yang memang sudah jelek memaksa untuk mencari pelampiasan. Bagaimana tidak, pagi hari dibuka dengan pertunangan dengan gadis paling menyebalkan versi Sasuke lalu malam hari ditutup dengan ia mendapatkan adik baru(?). Hell No! Dan sampailah kekesalan sang Uchiha bungsu pada Naru yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Sasuke…

Tidak ada yang kembali melanjutkan pebicaraan, ruang makan menjadi hening dan mereka menikmati makan malam bersama.

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

 **Please review**

Maaf ceritanya makin gaje saja… oh ia, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. Saya sangat bersyukur ada yang mau membaca bahkan memberikan review pada fanfic ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya…


	4. Chapter 3

**Love You My Beauty Dragon**

By

Zevatus

Warning: SasuFemNaru, typo, gaje, bahasa aneh, alur kecepetan, OOC, latar dan waktu berganti-ganti sesuka author gaje, serta feel kurang…

Summary: Manusia? ia menyangkal jika dirinya adalah manusia. Ia adalah Naga, seperti ibunya. Namun, kenapa ibu naganya mengusirnya? Bukankah ibu naganya mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi gadis itu? Kenapa juga ia harus bertemu pangeran Uchiha itu? Bagaimana jadinya kehidupan gadis itu ditengah-tengah manusia?

No like, please don't read…

 **Chapter Three**

Naru duduk di bingkai jendela, entah kenapa ia menyukai duduk disana. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia sukses memperlihatkan kemarahannya, bahkan ia sampai mengatai Sasuke 'Teme' di depan keluarga Sasuke. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri untuk itu. Bagaimana bisa dia memperlihatkan sisi seperti itu didepan keluarga Sasuke yang merupakan keluarga kerajaan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari pintu. Membuat Naru segera berdiri dan membukakan pintu. Mikoto berdiri disana sambil menatap lembut gadis blonde itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya sang permaisuri kerajaan Uchiha.

"Tidak, yang mulia…" jawab Naru sambil menunduk. Ia malu karena mengingat tindakan tidak sopannya tadi di meja makan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berbicara tidak sopan seperti tadi…" Kata Mikoto sambil tertawa kecil.

"M-maaf kan saya, yang mulia…" Kata Naru dengan nada sangat menyesal.

"Tidak… tidak… itu tidak apa-apa. Aku senang. Kau tahu, aku kesepian hidup dengan orang-orang yang seperti boneka. Lagi pula, jangan panggil aku 'yang mulia' terus. Aku sudah menjadi ibumu. Panggil aku ibunda…" kata Mikoto masih tersenyum.

"Oh ia, ini baju dan lambang anggota kerajaan yang harus kamu pakai besok. Untuk senjata, besok akan diberikan." Kata Mikoto sambil memberikan satu stel pakaian.

"T-terima kasih… yang mulai." Kata Naru menerima pakaian itu.

"Aku bilang panggil aku ibunda… jangan yang mulia lagi… coba ulangi. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pergi." Kata Mikoto.

Naru menatap wanita itu tidak percaya…

"ayo…" Bujuk sang permaisuri kerajaan Uchiha.

"I-ya... ibunda." Kata Naru sedikit tergagap. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah Mikoto. Wanita kini terlihat tengah tersenyum dan merasa sangat puas.

"Senangnya…." Kata Mikoto sambil memeluk Naru.

"Sekarang tidurlah, supaya besok kamu bisa segar untuk pertandingan. Selamat malam…." Kata Mikoto setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Naru lalu tersenyum "Selamat malam…" Katanya membalas perkataan Mikoto.

 **#Zevatus#**

Sasuke bangun di pagi hari dengan kepala sedikit berdenyut. Itupun jika tidurnya dapat dikatakan tidur, karena nyatanya sang bungsu Uchiha itu hanya menutup matanya sampai tanpa sadar pagi sudah datang. Dengan sedikit pusing, sang Uchiha bungsu itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk bersiap-siap. Ia menyalakan keran air lalu membasuh wajah tampannya hanya sekedar menghilangkan sedikit rasa pusingnya sebelum seluruh badannya disentuh oleh air dingin yang sebentar lagi akan menyapa kulit putih mulusnya.

Setelah merasa cukup, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai mencelupkan tubuhnya di kolam mandi pribadinya yang dapat dikatakan cukup besar tanpa menunggu pelayan untuk menyiapkan semuanya sebab pelayan pribadinya selalu menyiapkan segalanya sebelum sang pangeran membutuhkannya. Sungguh pelayan teladan.

Sasuke berendam, merasakan air dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ini adalah kebiasaan khas keluarga Uchiha, mereka pantang untuk menggunakan air hangat untuk mandi. Itu mempermudah pekerjaan para pelayan juga sih…

Sedangkan di tempat lain, nampak seorang gadis pirang sedang bermain air di dalam kamar mandi. Ia gerakkan tangannya, seakan ia sedang membentuk sesuatu. Sedangkan air yang ada di depannya sudah terbentuk, menjadi 3 wujud manusia. Dua orang wanita dan seorang lagi pria. Setelah itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya keras dan air tersebut langsung berubah menjadi kristal indah.

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap hasil karyanya. Itu adalah potret dirinya bersama ibu naga dan kakaknya yang mengubah diri mereka menjadi manusia agar dapat berjalan bersama Naru di pinggir hutan. Naru ingat, itu adalah saat ulang tahunnya ke 6. Ia sangat senang saat itu. Itu adalah pertama kali ibu naganya mau menampilkan wujud manusianya. Meski ibu dan kakaknya tidak dapat berubah seutuhnya, tapi mereka berusaha keras agar dapat membahagiakan Naru. Naru mengelus patung itu lembut lalu meletakkannya ke tempat yang aman. Ia merindukan keluarganya. Bukan keluarga manusianya, tapi keluarga naganya.

 **#Zevatus#**

Nampak dua orang yang sangat mencolok sedang berjalan di arena, menunggu pengumuman tentang lomba berburu tahunan ini dimulai. Mereka menggunakan pakaian khas berburu kerajaan. Sang pria menggunakan pakaian singlet hitam model slim fit, memperlihatkan otot-ototnya yang terbentuk secara sempurna serta celana panjang cokelat yang membalut kakinya. Di kedua lengan atasnya terdapat gelang lambang kerajaan Uchiha-gelang dengan ukiran berbentuk kipas dan didampingi dengan ukiran abstrak- ditambah dengan wajah stoic khas Uchiha serta rambut raven yang melawan arah gravitasi sukses membuat para gadis yang sedang menonton di pinggir arena menatap kagum kepada pangeran mereka.

Sedangkan di sebelah sang reven, seorang gadis berambut blonde yang diikat model ekor kuda menatap kagum sekelilingnya. Seperti sang raven, gadis itu juga menggunakan pakaian singlet ketat berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan tiap lekukan tubuh gadis tersebut dengan celana panjang berwarna cokelat yang menutupi kaki indahnya-pakaian yang dipesan khusus oleh Mikoto untuk Naru-. Gelang dengan ukiran yang sama dengan pemuda disebelahnya terpasang dengan sangat pas di lengan atasnya, menandakan bahwa dia anggota kerajaan Uchiha. Tidak lupa busur dan anak panah yang sudah tersedia rapih di punggung sang blonde. Sebenarnya Mikoto ingin Naru menggunakan pakaian yang lebih feminim, misalnya rok berwarna coklat 5 senti diatas lutut, tapi sang raven langsung memberikan death glare mematikannya pada sang ibu.

Melihat sang ibu mendesain baju Naru saja sudah membuat sang Raven membayangkan berapa banyak pria diluar sana yang akan melihat lekukan indah tubuh gadisnya langsung membuat mood sang raven sangat buruk. Bagaimana jika sang ibu menambahkan kesan feminim, Sasuke pastikan ia akan mencongkel setiap mata yang melihat gadisnya.(?)

Terlihat ada beberapa orang yang menatap kearah mereka, tatapan tersebut adalah tatapan kagum sekaligus merendahkan, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada 2 orang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Wah, tahun ini anda ikut lagi rupanya. Yang mulia pangeran…" Kata salah satu dari 2 orang tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya acuh tak acuh.

"Aku tidak yakin anda akan menang kali ini, mengingat pasangan anda bukan Yang mulia putra mahkota. Melainkan…" orang itu menghentikan perkataannya sejenak untuk menatap Naru dari atas ke bawah serta menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan mesum? "Seorang nona manis yang pasti hanya dapat berteriak nanti. Aku bahkan tidak yakin anda bisa melewati babak seleksi…" lanjutnya lalu diiringi gelak tawa dari pemuda itu. Sedangkan pemuda yang satu hanya diam.

Naru menatap pemuda yang sedang tertawa itu dengan kesal.

"Jaga mulutmu, Inuzuka. Meski kau salah satu bangsawan penting. Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk berkata seperti itu pada anggota kerajaan." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak sepantasnya, aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya." Kata pemuda itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari speaker yang terpasang di setiap sudut tempat pertandingan. Ya, mereka belum masuk ke hutan karena mereka masih harus mengikuti babak seleksi.

"Selamat pagi, pemburu-pemburu hebat. Selamat datang di perlombaan berburu tahun ini. Babak seleksi akan segera mulai. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, babak seleksi adalah lomba memanah. Bagi para peserta, silahkan mengambil posisi seperti yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya, seleksi dilakukan dengan hasil pengambilan nilai untuk kemampuan pribadi. Jadi… jangan takut dan nikmati lombanya…" Kata suara yang dikeluarkan oleh speaker. Semua peserta segera mengambil posisi termasuk Sasuke dan Naru.

Rupanya mereka ada di urutan pertama dengan kelompok si pemuda yang menurut Naru sangat menjengkelkan.

"Biar aku saja yang mulai deluan. Kamu lihat saja supaya tidak semakin mempermalukanku." Bisik Sasuke lalu melangkah melewati Naru. Sedangkan Naru hampir saja meneriaki sang pangeran dengan kata 'Teme'. Untung saja dia ingat dia ada di mana dengan status apa yang dia pikul di perlombaan ini.

"Yaaa… babak pertama putaran pertama kelompok A adalah tampilan dari Sasuke Ouji-sama dengan Hyuga-sama. Seperti biasa,7 anak panah untuk 7 sasaran, kekuatan apapun tidak masalah. Silahkan dimulai…" Kata pengawas pertandingan.

Sasuke mulai mengangkat tangannya agar sejajar dengan bahu. Bola-bola cahaya berwarna biru mengelilingi tubuh sang raven lalu mulai membentuk busur dan anak panahnya.

Sasuke dan si pemuda berambut panjang bernama Hyuga lalu bersiap-siap. Sasuke mengeker targetnya denga serius. Setelah yakin, ditariknya anak panah yang sudah terpasang di busurnya ke belakang lalu melepaskannya. Membuat Naru yang melihatnya terpukau akan cahaya yang berasal dari anak panah Sasuke yang sekarang melesat. Cahaya biru itu sangat indah, mengingatkan gadis itu pada bintang-bintang yang bersinar.

Bukan hanya Naru yang terpukau, namun juga orang-orang tang ada disana juga terpukau. Tentu saja itu terkecuali untuk keluarga kerajaan yang sudah dari Sasuke kecil melihat kejadian itu. Itulah kekuatan Sasuke. Kekuatannya adalah bola cahaya berwarna biru yang dapat membentuk senjata apapun serta meningkatkan semua statis kemampuannya.

Sang Hyuga tidak mau kalah, ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Saat panahnya melesat menuju target, angin berkilau silver melingkupi anak panah itu, membuat anak panah yang mengenai target langsung menancap sangat dalam ke target tersebut.

Orang-orang terpukau dengan kedua orang yang sedang bertanding. Mereka memang memiliki kekuatan yang selalu dapat memukau penonton setiap tahun.

Ketujuh target tersebut berhasil dipanah oleh kedua orang yang membuat para penonton hanya terpaku pada mereka.

Juri memeriksa hasil tembakan dari kedua orang yang sangat memukau itu. Setelah itu, diumumkan bahwa sekarang adalah waktu patner kedua orang tersebut. Naru melangkah menuju arena dengan sangat tidak sabaran. Ditengah jalannya menuju arena, ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau lihat aku tadi bukan? Jadi jangan buat aku malu, Dobe…" Kata Sasuke pada Naru saat mereka berpapasan membuat Naru langsung berhenti dan berbalik menata Sasuke yang tetap melangkah maju. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal erat.

Tapi dipendamnya amarahnya, ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Ternyata sang pangeran juga bisa berbicara kasar rupanya. Naru kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju arena.

Naru kini sudah berada di arena panahan. Disampingnya ada pemuda yang tadi mengejeknya, pemuda itu sedang tersenyum mengejek kea rah Naru.

"Lihat baik-baik ya, gadis manis. Aku akan memperlihatkan teknik memanah yang benar…" Kata si pemuda Inuzuka. Sedangkan Naru tidak ambil pusing soal itu.

Mereka menyiapkan busur dan anak panah mereka. Saat tiba-tiba salah satu juri berjalan ke tengah arena.

"Sekarang putaran kedua akan segera dimulai… sebelum dimulai, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting…" Kata sang juri. Pria dewasa tersebut menjentikkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba target muncul dan melayang-layang di udara dengan aturan putaran yang tidak teratur. Membuat semua yang menonton mengernyitkan dahi, termasuk Sasuke yang baru sampai di tepatnya.

"Untuk putaran kedua, ada perubahan. Target akan melayang dan bergerak tidak teratur seperti yang kalian lihat saat ini. 7 target dengan 7 anak panah seperti putaran pertama tidak akan berubah, hanya saja sekarang waktu kalian dibatasi hanya 1 menit. Jadi selamat berjuang para pemburu…" Lanjutnya yang tentu saja langsung membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana kaget, tak terkecuali Sasuke.

Sang juri langsung berjalan ke tempat yang aman untuk mengawasi. Ini memang system baru dan kali ini hanya gelombang kedua saja yang akan merasakan system baru ini. Rencana ini dipersiapkan untuk perlombaan tahun depan, tapi para juri sudah tidak sabar ingin mengujinya.

Sedangkan di tempatnya, Sasuke mulai berpikir. Ia sebenarnya mengambil putaran pertama agar dia dapat memberikan contoh untuk Naru. Tapi nyatanya, ia malah mempersulit gadis itu. Meski ia terkejut, tapi si raven tetap memasang wajah stoic-nya.

Sedangkan sang pemuda Inuzuka menganga melihat target kecil yang melayang-layang dilangit dan tidak berhenti untuk berputar. Pertandingan dimulai saat lonceng berbunyi. Nampak sebuah jam pasir besar yang nampak didekat para juri. Segera sang pemuda dan Naru menyiapkan busur mereka.

Bel berbunyi saat kedua peserta itu siap.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu menarik anak panahnya, bersiap memanah target yang dia incar. Saat anak panahnya terlepas… banyak orang disana menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ternyata anak panah itu gagal mengenai target. Membuat pemuda itu menggerutu. Ia mengulanginya lagi dan lagi, namun tetap saja gagal.

Waktu tinggal 20 detik…

Namun Naru hanya terdiam, gadis itu menutup matanya sedangkan tangannya masih menggenggam busurnya.

"Hei… sudah lah, kau pasti gagal. Aku saja gagal. Kau tidak mungkin berhasil." Kata pemuda itu. Sedangkan Naru masih terdiam.

Dan saat kelopak matanya terbuka, tangan gadis pirang itu dengan cepat mengambil anak panahnya.

Tiga anak panah ia tarik sekaligus mengarahkannya ke 3 target yang saling berdekatan. Membuat orang-orang disana menahan nafas menunggu.

Dengan cepat anak panah menuju ke target, membuat orang-orang membolakan matanya karena ternyata ketiganya berhasil mengenai target.

Belum terlepas dari keterkejutannya, 2 anak panah yang lain sudah sukses mendarat di target yang lain. Sang pemuda Inuzuka hanya dapat menganga melihat hal tersebut. Sasuke bahkan sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Naru lalu memanah satu lagi target. Dan lagi-lagi dia tidak melesat.

Tanpa sadar, orang-orang sudah menahan nafas ingin melihat hasilnya. Tidak terkecuali keluarga kerajaan yang menempati tempat khusus.

Tinggal satu… satu anak panah terakhir.

Naru mengarahkannya ke arah target, namun sesaat sebelum melepaskan anak panah itu. Naru merasakan sesuatu. Ia menjadi tidak konsen. Dan saat anak panah itu melesat, Naru gagal.

Namun gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya. Matanya sibuk mencari sosok orang yang memiliki aura yang tadi ia rasakan. Tidak mungkin ia salah…

Namun tiba-tiba aura itu menghilang. Naru kecewa. Namun saat ia berbalik, terpampang di layar besar bahwa kelompoknyalah yang berhasil lolos secara mutlak untuk mengikuti perlombaan berburu. Naru tidak tersenyum maupun mengejek kembali sang pemuda Inuzuka yang tadi mengejeknya. Ia hanya berjalan tanpa semangat menuju ketempatnya. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata berkilat menatapnya.

 **#Zevatus#**

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naru.

Saat ini, kelompok berikutnya sudah mulai memasuki arena, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke tertarik. Sangat banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. Dari Naru yang ternyata sangat hebat dalam memanah meski tidak menggunakan kekuatan sampai apa yang membuat gadis itu gagal di target terakhir. Tapi ego dan rasa penasarannya membuat sang raven memilih pertanyaan terakhir untuk ia tanyakan.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Seakan tidak mendengarkan apa yang pemuda itu katakan, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia ingin agar gadis yang ia sukai meliriknya, tapi kenapa ia malah dicampakkan seperti ini.

"Dobe…" Kata Sasuke mencoba menarik perhatian Naru. Ia tidak tau kata apa yang mungkin dapat membuat gadis itu meliriknya selain sindiran tersebut. Maklumi, ia sangat jarang berbicara panjang lebar ke seseorang.

"Apa tadi kamu bilang?" Tanya Naru pelan sambil menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Selain 'dobe', ternyata kamu juga memiliki gangguan pendengaran rupanya." Kata Sasuke. Seringai mulai tergambar di wajah rupawannya. Meski tidak mendapat jawaban yang tadi ia inginkan, itu tidak masalah. Paling tidak ia mendapatkan perhatian gadis di depannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak 'DOBE'! Teme!" teriak Naru yang tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. Oh dia lupa kalau saat ini dia berada di pinggiran arena. Otomatis hal itu membuat banyak orang berbalik dan menatap mereka berdua. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mulai berbisik-bisik.

Hal itu membuat Naru yang menyadari hal itu langsung menunduk, pipi nya sudah memerah karena marah dan malu.

 **#Zevatus#**

Seleksi berlangsung dengan banyaknya tatapan kagum dari para penonton, baik itu penonton dari kerajaan Uchiha ataupun penonton yang datang dari kerajaan lain hanya untuk menyaksikan perlombaan tahunan kerajaan Uchiha tersebut.

Babak seleksi berakhir dengan 10 kelompok pemanah terbaik dari 100 kelompok yang mendaftar. Yah, inilah perlombaan tahunan kebanggaan kerajaan Uchiha. Mereka benar-benar seperti monster dalam menyeleksi para peserta. Dan tentu saja, tahun ini yang membuat jumlah kelompok sangat kecil adalah karena babak kedua.

Babak utama akan dimulai, dimana para peserta akan mengumpulkan point dari hewan-hewan serta monster yang akan mereka lawan. Inilah bagian paling menarik dari perlombaan ini. Akan ada pet sihir yang akan mengikuti setiap kelompok. Pet ini membawa kamera yang akan mengambil gambar dari sudut yang tepat agar para juri dan penonton dapat melihat dengan jelas perkembangan setiap kelompok. 10 layar disediakan untuk menampilkan masing-masing perkembangan para peserta selama 1 hari.

Setiap hasil buruan yang berhasil dibunuh akan langsung dihampiri oleh para pet untuk menimbang berat yang akan dimasukkan ke point tiap peserta dan menampilkannya di layar. Meski begitu, suara para pemain tidak akan dapat terdengar oleh semua orang.

Nampak sepasang mata menatap ke arah para peserta yang baru saja memasuki hutan tempat diadakannya perlombaan.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Tck… Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja, Naru…" Kata suara sedikit serak yang terdengar sedikit khawatir.

 **#Zevatus#**

Naru berjalan sambil memegang erat busurnya, matanya tidak lepas memandang ke sekelilingnya.

"Nii-sama…" Kata Naru sambil memegang erat busurnya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hawa tidak menyenangkan dari hutan tersebut.

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke Nii-sama…" Kata Naru lagi.

"…" tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke!" Kata Naru dengan nada mulai meninggi.

"…" Masih tidak ada jawaban, membuat Naru mulai kesal dengannya.

"Bisa tidak kamu jawab panggilanku, Teme!" Teriak Naru mulai merasa jengkel dengan pemuda berambut emo yang sedari tadi tidak menggubris panggilannya.

"Ada apa, Dobe? Kau berisik sekali…" Kata Sasuke datar.

"Aku merasa tidak enak dengan hutan ini…" Kata Naru yang merasakan hal tidak enak yang ia rasakan semenjak memasuki hutan tersebut.

"Tenanglah, semua orang yang pertama kali memasuki hutan ini pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama…" Kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu tetap melangkah maju ke depan, mencoba mencari apa yang bisa menjadi buruannya.

Naru mencoba bertahan, ia berjalan di sebelah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara ranting patah, membuat kedua orang tersebut langsung berbalik dan menajamkan matanya.

Sasuke dan Naru sudah menyaipkan busurnya, menunggu apa yang mendekati mereka. Namun saat mereka akan menarik anak panahnya, sosok kuda bertanduk mirip Pegasus muncul, membuat Naru langsung menahan anak panahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah melepaskan anak panahnya.

Kuda berwarna putih itu langsung mengangkat kedua kakinya seperti kuda pada umumnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Teme!" Kata Naru kesal. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan setega itu langsung melesatkan anak panahnya pada kuda secantik itu.

"Ini pertandingan, Dobe… jangan alihkan pandanganmu, makhluk itu…" belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah raungan memekakkan telinga langsung terdengar dari arah kuda tadi. Membuat Naru dan Sasuke langsung berbalik..

Kuda yang tadinya putih sudah berubah menjadi berwarna hitam kelam. Tanduk yang tadi membuatnya nampak seperti Pegasus yang indah sudah berubah menjadi surai kuda namun dari logam yang terlihat sangat tajam. Naru membolakan matanya menatap perubahan itu.

Asap berwarna hitam juga bermunculan dari bawahnya.

"Apa yang…"  
"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti…" Kata Sasuke yang sudah menarik anak panahnya lagi. Ia menatap tajam targetnya. Sedangkan kuda tadi sudah mulai menatap Sasuke tidak kalah tajamnya. Sasuke melepaskan anak panahnya, melihat hal itu… kuda tersebut langsung berlari untuk menghindar. Asap hitam itu seakan menjadi tumpuannya, membuat sang kuda melayang.

"Ck…" Sasuke langsung berlari ke posisi yang tepat, meninggalkan Naru.

Sasuke kembali memanah kuda tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi bisa dihinari meski kekuatan Sasuke menambah kekuatan panahnya. Meski gagal, Sasuke tetap berusaha.

Kuda hitam itu tidak mau kalah, ia berlari dengan cepat berusaha menerjang sang pengganggu. Namun Sasuke lebih cepat. Ia sudah memprediksi hal itu dan segera membidikkan anak panahnya.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH" raungan sang kuda terdengar saat anak panah Sasuke menembus dada sang kuda. Terlihat sinar energy dari panah Sasuke yang langsung memotong sang kuda, sehingga yang melewati tubuh Sasuke tinggallah potongan-potongan daging.

Darah berwarna hitam membasahi beberapa bagian tubuh sang pangeran.

"Sasuke, kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naru.

Sekarang posisinya adalah Naru berada di belakang Sasuke. Sedangkan tubuh kuda yang terpotong tadi sudah berada di belakang Naru karena terjangan kuda sebelumnya sangat kencang.

"Hn…" Kata Sasuke sedikit menyingkirkan darah di tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sebuah perasaan buruk, dan saat ia berbalik. Ternyata kuda tersebut masih hidup dan sekarang tinggal kepanya yang melayang dan menatap kearah Naru.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, Naru langsung berbalik dan teriakan kuda itu langsung terdengar seakan akan ingin merusak gendang telinga dan….

Darah hitam langsung membasahi tubuh Naru.

Gadis itu reflex menggunakan pisau yang sedari tadi dipersiapkan di kantung celananya. Hanya pisau kecil, namun pisau itu ia lingkupi degan kekuatan angin yang membuatnya berhasil membelah kepala kuda tersebut meski tak nampak oleh mata.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung menghampiri Naru.

"Makhluk a-apa i-itu?" Tanya Naru sedikit gemetar. Sekarang ia dalam posisi terduduk karena tadi terkejut akan serangan kuda tadi.

"Itu Xever… salah satu makhluk khas hutan mortem… hutan ini." Kata Sasuke. Ia lalu membelai lembut wajah Naru, membersihkannya dari darah hitam yang ada disana. "Maaf… harusnya aku ingat jika jantungnya ada di kepala." Kata Sasuke lembut, membuat Naru yang melihatnya hanya dapat terpesona. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke sangat lembut padanya.

Gadis itu lalu menggeleng pelan…

"Aku baik-baik saja…" Kata Naru. Lalu Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu erdiri. Dan uluran tangannya diterima baik oleh Naru.

"Terima kasih…" Kata Naru. Mereka berdua menatap daging dari makhluk bernama Xever itu. Sebuah pet yag manis sudah menghampiri daging-daging itu.

"kita baru mendapatkan point sedikit. Ayo kita lanjutkan mencari buruan…" Kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naru dan membawanya ke arah sungai. "Namun sebelumnya, mari kita bersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

 **#Zevatus#**

Setelah membersihkan diri, Sasuke dan Naru memulai perburuan. Cukup banyak mereka mendapatkan point. Saat sore, langit seakan tidak dapat memilih waktu. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru kini sudah sangat gelap dan mulai menurunkan tetesan demi tetesan air hujan ke permukaan tanah.

Sasuke dan Naru tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sampai tiba-tiba…

"Aaaaa…" Teriakan dari suara yang sangat familiar membuat Sasuke menoleh. Jantungnya seakan berhenti saat gadis yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Pemuda raven itu langsung berbalik dan mencari Naru, ia terus berjalan berharap gadisnya akan segera ia temukan.

Namun…

Sasuke tidak dapat menggapai apapun untuk menahan dirinya dan berakhir dengan dia yang kini terjatuh di sebuah jurang. pemuda itu merasa sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, mengingat saat terjatuh tadi ia sempat terbentur beberapa batu.

"S-sasuke…" Terdengar sebuah suara, membuat pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Naru…" kata Sasuke saat melihat bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah gadis yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Kamu jatuh juga?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Aku jatuh karena kamu, Dobe…" Kata Sasuke datar lalu berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi terduduk.

"Dasar, Teme…" Kata Naru sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hn…"

"Teme, kamu tau bagaimana kita keluar dari sini?" Tanya Naru yang mulai melihat ke arah atas. Hujan semakin membuatnya sulit untuk melihat keatas.

"Coba cari pet pengawas untuk meminta bantuan…" Kata Sasuke.

Mereka berdua lalu mencari pet pengawas yang sedari tadi bersama mereka. Tapi sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi pet itu sudah terbunuh dan kamera kelompok mereka sudah terputus dari sambungan layar penonton dan juri. Membuat orang-orang disana merasa ada yang salah dan mulai melakukan eksekusi untuk para peserta. Hal itu dikarenakan pet pengawas adalah binatang sihir tingkat 6 sehingga jika salah satu dari pet itu mati, pastilah ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di dalam hutan.

 **#Zevatus#**

Saat ini Naru sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri di dalam gua, tubuhnya terbungkus oleh beberapa kain yang ia dapatkan dari kotak sihirnya. Terlanjur sihir itu yang diketahui oleh Mikoto, jadi hanya sihir itu yang dapat Naru lakukan supaya tidak dicurigai. Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang yang memiliki sihir tingkat rendah biasanya hanya dapat melakukan satu jenis sihir, kalaupun bisa lebih dari satu pasti hanya dapat seputar sihir tingkat rendah juga. Gadis itu duduk tepat didepan api, sedangkan Sasuke duduk didekat bibir gua. Hujan juga semakin deras, membuat mereka hanya dapat menunggu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan tempat air minumnya dan meneguk air yang ada didalamnya. Sedangkan Naru hanya menatap hal itu. Ia juga sangat haus, tapi dia tidak membawa tempat air. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung menatap ke arah gadis itu.

"Kamu mau?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyodorkan tempat minumnya dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan antusias lalu mengambil tempat minum itu.

"Terima kasih…" Katanya sebelum meminum air tersebut.

Saat itulah mereka duduk berdampingan. Sasuke menatap gadis itu lekat, sedangkan yang di tatap sama sekali tidak sadar malah lebih menyamankan posisinya saat ini.

 **#Zevatus#**

Malam dilewati dengan mereka berdua yang duduk di depan api unggun. Tak ada yang berbicara sampai sesuatu bergerak dengan cepat di luar gua, tentu saja kedua insan yang sedari tadi duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya langsung menyadari hal tersebut. Hanya orang yang tidak memiliki kemampauan yang tidak akan merasakan kehadira sebuah sosok besar yang ada di tempat tersebut. Aura yang mencekam dari apapun yang ada di luar sana tidak dapat dianggap hal sepele. Mereka segera memasang posisi siaga.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang, sampai di dalam gua. berbeda dengan angin pada umumnya, angin kali ini terasa dingin dan menusuk, bahkan api yang tadi menyala langsung padam disapu oleh angin tersebut, menyisakan kedua orang yang berada di dalam gua semakin menajamkan matanya.

 _"Solum... Frigus... quis est ibi?" (Sepi... Dingin... Adakah orang disana?)_ Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat lemah, namun sanggup membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

Sebuah siluet terbentuk di depan gua tempat cahaya petir masuk menambahkan suasana mencekam. Tiba-tiba, cahaya seperti api biru melayang mengelilingi gua dan menampilkan sosok yang membentuk siluet tadi.

makhluk itu tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan.

 _"Hic guys videtur" (Kalian disini rupanya)_ Kata sosok itu masih dengan senyuman mengerikannya.

kulit sosok tersebut berwarna biru bersisik. Mata nya yang putih menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Naru. Tangannya mulai terangkat hendak menunjuk ke arah kedua insan yang sedari tadi mengacungkan senjata padanya. memperlihatkan jari kering berbalut kulit yang beberapa bahkan telah menampakkan tulang di bawah kulit tersebut.

Naru tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sosok didepannya nampak sangat mengerikan sekaligus menjijikkan.

"Tch... Kenapa kita harus bertemu makhluk ini..." Kata Sasuke pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh gadis di sebelahnya.

"S-sasuke... Itu apa?" Kata Naru pelan.

"Seorang Phlur... Manusia yang mengubah dirinya menjadi monster. Tapi nampaknya yang ini sedikit gila. jadi berhati-hatilah..." Kata Sasuke.

Pemuda itu hendak mengeluarkan kekuatannya, namun tiba-tiba tanah dari bibir gua langsung hancur dan batu-batu terangkat membentuk gerigi ke arah mereka.

 _"Kau cantik... Dan aku membencinya..."_ Kata Itu dalam dan mencekam.

Naru terdiam merasakan sebuah tangan dingin mengelus pipinya dari belakang.

 _"Mati..."_

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai…

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah ada saran atau komentar? Jika ada hal yang ingin dikatakan, silahkan memberikan review.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini…


End file.
